Behind the Scenes
by TheClassicCase
Summary: MAGIC MIKE Adam witnesses something that he feels he should have stopped, witnesses one of Mikes darkest secrets. Can Adam help him? Or can he only stand back and watch as Mike continues on this downward spiral? Horrible at summaries, just read. Mike Magic Mike /Adam The Kid , rape.


So I am really surprised that nobody else has writen any Magic Mike fics. Unless I'm totally missing them. o.O'

Any ways, tell me how you like it, a little rough around the edges, but I'm hoping to refine it with more chapters. Reviews are always welcomed! =)

The crowds of screaming, wishful and more then likely horny women had all cleared from the nights lustful entertainment. The Cock-Rocking Kings of Tampa were all in the back room of their designated stripping establishment, changing out of their characters and back into the civilians their parents had hoped for them to be. The show had gone exceptionally well, as normal, apart from the slight hiccup Magic Mike had came across, a newer routine he had been trying out. Turns out even the most skilled of erotic dancers could screw up from time to time. Mike had spun one too many times and was unable to catch himself, starting to free fall towards the ground. Skillfully and unknowingly to the viewing crowd, he had caught himself before landing face first into the stage, disguising it as a meant to be sexual push up. Putting emphasis on the way down with his hips, thrusting them towards the ground as it moved through him like a wave, making all the girls go crazy. But Dallas had caught his mistake.

As Dallas came into the room after biding is ado's to the loving cluster of women wanting more, he had been nothing but smiles as he walked further into the room. "Way to get my seats wet out there, fellas" he said laughingly, turning towards the newest member of the Cock-Rocking Kings, pointing enthusiastically, "and you, you're coming along very nicely." The comment had The Kid smiling like a fool, like how a son would when his father would praise him. As the other men started clearing their dressing room, Dallas approached Mike with a face that Adam had noticed was not as pleased as it was just moments before. "Uhh, can I have a word with you," he said quietly, giving an uncharacteristic stern look. Mike had shot him an even fiercer one back, pausing his actions of packing his bag before answering with a low unfamiliar voice, one The Kid had yet to here, "yeah, sure." His intense stare moving toward Adam, "wait for me at the car." Adam gave a slight nod, flashing a sign of concern in his eyes, silently asking if he was going to be OK. Dallas, paying no mind to their silent communication, started walking towards his office as Mike gave a quick nod Adams way before making his way behind Dallas.

Adam kept looking at his phone for the time, it had been fifteen minutes sense he had gotten to the car. Mike had forgotten to give him the keys and tonight wasn't the warmest night, even for Florida weather. Giving it another five minutes, The Kid decided to go investigate why it was taking his new best friend so long. Walking through the back door, he heard voices that were first thought as the overhead music. Walking into the dressing room though, he heard it as something different. He heard the screaming, the yells of two arguing, brute men. He completely dismissed the dressing room as he followed the irrupting noises down the hall that lead to Dallas office when he started to comprehend what was actually being said. "Do you know what that little stunt of yours could have cost me?" Adam could hear Dallas voice rise when he had heard a just as booming response from Mike, "you? What do you mean you? This whole thing is not just about you!" Loud noises of commotion was suddenly coming from the room when Adam finally reached the door, able to look through the crack that had been carelessly left open.

Dallas had Mike pined against a wall, a strong grip in the short but still grab-able hair, pushing his face against the wall, while the other hand had a stronger hold on both his wrists behind his back. Mike had tried pulling back from the wall, thrashing his shoulders for leverage against the wall, struggling to get out of the death grip he had been in, but Dallas slammed his face against the wall once more and choked up Mike's arms in a seemingly uncomfortable way, giving him the only option of giving up. "You want to talk back to me like that again," he gave a strong tug on the dark brown hair, "huh? Do yah?" Mike gave out a whimper, in pain and utter defeat. "No." Dallas pulled harder on his hair, cranking the others neck in a way that shouldn't be physically possible as Mike gave out a loud cry. "No, what?" Dallas yelled once more. "No sir!" Mike all but screamed out, the pain apparent in his voice. Dallas then leaned in close to Mikes ear and lowered his voice, "that's right. Because without me, where would you be? Hmm?" He paused as he gave time for the younger man to speak, but he air was filled with nothing but whimpers and slight cries, this only furthering Dallas' agitation as he gave one more big pull, electing yet another loud cry from Mike, "answer me!" Mike screamed, "on the streets!" as he murmured it over and over again afterwards, like it would somehow relieve the pain.

Adam wanted to jump in there, knew that he should help, but he was frozen, glued to where he was standing as he could do nothing but watch as the confrontation furthered. But what he would witness next was something completely unforeseen.

Dallas hummed in approval as he finally let go of Mikes hair and readjusted the position of Mikes hands above his head, Dallas still being able to hold his wrists with one hand. His other hand started travelling to places it hadn't been before, to places that seemed to make Mike uncomfortable for he jumped within Dallas' grasp. "You would be street trash without me," Dallas muttered hoarsely in Mikes ear, his hand disappearing to the front of Mikes pants. Adam heard a snap of a button that had made him jump in time with Mikes frightened gasp. Mike started to murmur 'no's and 'please don't's as Dallas continued with pulling down Mikes pants to his knees.

Mike started to bury his face in the crook of his arm in anticipation as Dallas was skillfully undoing his own pants with one hand, still quietly begging to not do this. When he further pulled down his pants, Adam saw that Dallas had already been hard. "Teach you a lesson," Dallas harshly whispered into Mike's ear, "about who's boss around here." As the word boss was passed through his devil minded lips, he entered Mike roughly, no lubricant or preparation. The cry that Mike had belted out cut right through Adam. As Dallas continued with his actions, every cry, scream and whimper cut through Adams chest further and further. In between each cry and whimper, Mike begged him to stop, that he had learned his lesson. "Who's the boss around here?" Dallas said as smug as he could in between harsh breath, his thrust harder now, coming to the edge of his orgasm. "You are!" Mike said with a horse voice, not even sounding like himself anymore, "you are, Dallas!"

Dallas grabbed ahold of his hair once more, tugging it roughly back as he gave one last hard thrust, biting down on the crook of Mike's neck, muffling his moan. Mike screamed, not in pleasure, but in pain, and a lot of it. Dallas pulled out just as roughly as he pushed in, pulling Mike back by his hair away from the wall so that his ear was next to those devil spoken lips once more. "Lesson learned," he said before pulling Mike to the ground, leaving his limp, distorted body to lie there. "Ever fuck up like that or try to be something you're not," he gave a swift kick with a booted foot into Mikes gut, "there will be hell to pay."

Dallas turned on his heals as he started heading for the door, "now clean yourself up." Adam began to panic as there was no where to hide. He looked up and down the hallway only to find another door towards the dressing room. He sprinted towards it only to find it to be locked. He had to think of something fast and the dressing room was just too far away at this point. The door frame indented into the wall, so Adam backed himself against the door, trying make himself as skinny as possible. He heard the door swing open as he started liping a small prayer for Dallas not to come down his way. His luck turned out for the better as his boss started walking the other way. When he could no longer hear the cowboy booted footsteps, Adam all but ran to the office again, to Mike.

He passed through the doorway with urgency to find his friend curled in the same position as Dallas had left him. His body tried to curl into itself with no avail; he was on his stomach, his face was further buried into the crook of his arm, hiding his face from who ever entered the room, his whole body in harsh, thrashing tremors. Adam kneeled down beside the shaken form, not knowing what to do, the only thing he knew was that he needed to get Mike out of here, and now. He gently tried grabbing the shivering shoulder when it quickly retracted from touch, Mike further trying to curl into himself. "Please," he mumbled into his arm, "no more." Adam's stomach sank. Mike thought he had been Dallas. He immediately wanted to ease his friends pain, letting him know that he was safe, that their retched boss was no where near.

"Mike," Adam spoke softly, trying once more to turn Mike over to look at him, soothingly rubbing the defined back, "it's Adam. You're safe." Suddenly, Mike's head whipped out of his armed nook, causing Adam to retract his hand, and looked right at Adam's face, frightened. His eyes had been swollen and red, his iris' an even brighter blue due to their irritation. His cheeks had been tear stained yet still soaked from lack of wiping. "What are you doing here?" He asked, still shaking uncontrollably, trying wipe up his face with the back of his hand while moving to sit up but the pain of the movement had shown on his face. Adam placed a hand on his shoulder once more to stop the obviously painful movement, he could bare to see the discomfort anymore. "I thought I told you to go wait at the car," Mike said hoarsely, his voice strained from the previous event. Adam sighed, his hand still on Mike's shoulder as he subconsciously starts gently stroking it with his thumb, trying to sooth both his and Mike's agony. The tremors were beginning to subside with the gentle gesture."I did," Adam started, then hesitated on furthering his explanation, not wanting to continue Mike's humiliation. "When- when you didn't come out after twenty minutes, I came to see..." he decided to stop. He figured Mike knew the rest. Mike's eyes disconnected from Adam's now, the look of shame taking over his features as he bowed his head towards the nook of his arm, but not quite, once more, like he want to hide from the world. "How much did you see..." Mike asked quietly, shrugging his shoulder out of Adam's soft touch. Such an innocent gesture shouldn't be wasted on him. Adam didn't want make Mike feel more uncomfortable then he already was, so he hugged his arms around his leg, resiting any further unneeded contact between them. "Enough to know that I should have stopped it."

Mike shuddered at the thought of The Kid watching him at his most vulnerable, knowing fully well how weak he must have looked. The resistance of giving comforting touches was running thin for Adam wanted to do nothing more then take his pain away. He began to gently rake the base of Mikes neck with his finger tips, Mike flinching at the light touch, but not pulling away . "How," he started, not sure if he even wanted to ask. "How long has he been doing this to you?" Mike looked at him from the corner of his eye, not wanting to fully face Adam in the face just yet. "Sense I was about your age," he mumbled, almost being unheard by Adam's ears. "He found me on the streets, said he could help me out, you know." He look down at the floor again, deeply shuddering once more, "didn't know there was gonna be a cost." In that very moment, Adam wanted to do nothing more then do hold him, protect him. Here he thought Mike was the protector, the one protecting him, which for the most part he was, but now he realized how unsupported and unprotected Mike was. That he needed protection. No family, hardly good enough friends to even be calling friends, and his boss, one that showed great care for all of his employees, his only real support in anything, had been treating him like a dog for the past 25 years. Even before he was caught up in this giant web of a mess, he never had anything or anyone to protect him. No one but him. Adam needed to save him, save him from this downward spiral that consumed Mikes whole life.

Adam looked at the tattered and worn body, that urge to just carry him out of here was still growing strong as he cursed their size difference for he was too small to carry Mikes muscular form. Still silent, Mike reached down and started to pull his pants back to their original place, struggling greatly. Without even thinking, Adam started grabbing for Mike's pants, trying to help out in getting them back to where they should be, when Mike froze, his body becoming very ridged. Automatically Adam let go for he realized what he had just done, repeating his sorry's over and over again. Pain stricken face, Mike managed to pull his pants up then attempted to stand all too quickly. Wasn't the greatest of ideas. As soon as he was on his feet, he crash landed to the floor with a loud thud. Adam started to feel that panic feeling again as he kneeled down next to him once more. They had already spent enough time in here and who knew when Dallas was coming back. This time before just grabbing for him, Adam stopped his actions and asked for permission to touch Mike. At first Mike glared at him. The Kid had already seen him at his weakest, now its almost like he's mocking him. But when actually looking into Adams eyes, he didn't see amusement and mock, but something Mike would have never expected. He saw concern and fright, possibly a slight hint of determination? Something he had never seen in the eyes of another for him. Miking up his mind, he heart wrenchingly wrapped his arm around Adams neck, giving him the O.K to be touched. Adam wrapped his own arm, closest to the lean body that was now fully pressed against him, around Mikes midsection as his other hand came to Mikes chest for lifting support. With unsteady feet, Mike helped Adam with walking as much as he could, almost feeling guilty about leaning on the smaller man for full support, but knew it was the only way out.

Slowly making their way out of the office, Mike started to hear Adam whisper that everything was alright and he was safe now repeatedly, not realizing that Adam was trying to sooth the subconscious whimpering coming from his own throat. Mike couldn't believe how out in the open he was, how weak he must look. He should have been used to this by now, used to the abuse, but some how, tonight's was different. Tonight, although his mind greatly disagreed, his body felt like it didn't need to be tough, it didn't need to be independent, that it needed to take care of itself for once, that he could finally just let go. Let go and have someone else lead the way, lead it to a place where he would no longer be frightened, no longer feel pain. Mike had been confused by this emotion for it wasn't an emotion hes ever really felt before, something foreign and uncomfortable. But it was something his body was willing to leap and settle for, and his mind was just as worn out and tattered as his body was that this point, that he didn't care for what his mind wanted, letting his bodies reaction fully consume him.

The rest of the way to his truck was a blur, leaving little Adam with a hard time, grabbing both of their bags, carrying all the extra weight then getting him in the tall truck on top of that. Mike was still conscious, but his mind just didn't seem to be all there which concerned Adam to the point where he even considered bringing Mike to the hospital, thinking about what to do while climbing in the truck. He must have been thinking out loud for he suddenly heard Mike pipe up, "no." He breathed out heavily, "no hospitals." He leaded against the now closed door of his truck, eyes closed as he talked, "just need- just need sleep." Adam continued to stair at the other well after he was done talking, just taking in Mikes appearance, deciding he didn't like this Mike, didn't like it at all. He was so used to the strong will, outgoing, positive Mike, with that fantastic smile that he was never stingy about. This new Mike, this side of Mike was something Adam wasn't used to seeing, didn't want to get used to seeing; this was the Mike that Adam wanted to save the other from.

Catching himself staring, Adam started the car and started to debate whether to bringing the guy back to his house or the Mikes house. Either house he would be safe. If he took Mike back to his house, there wouldn't be another place to sleep other then the floor, obviously giving Mike the couch, which he didn't mind. But then his sister would question, question til she got answers, and he wasn't too sure Mike wanted to share his story with the rest of the world. Mikes house. Well Adam had only been there once, and for a short period of time, hadn't even gone in the house. But he felt he had a good sense of direction, he could find it again, hopefully. And the house looked pretty big from the outside, so plenty of sleeping space, and no obnoxious, questioning sister there in the morning. Mike's place seemed to be the ideal route to take at this point. He put the truck in drive, minding to be very careful for he knew how anal Mike could be when he comes to his truck, for God sakes, he still had the plastic on the interior stuck to everything. He pulled out of the parking lot of the strip club and made his way down the road.

After careful decisions and consumption of get-em-there landmark memories, he finally made it to Mikes house. Putting the truck in park, finally feeling like he could somewhat relax now that the truck wasn't on the street anymore, where any harm could bestow upon it, he reached in the back seat to grab Mikes bag. Finding Mikes keys, he went to unlock the front door before lugging Mike to the house seeing how Mikes condition hadn't changed. Unlocking and pushing the door to the side so he wouldn't have to bother opening it later, he returned to the truck to get his friend. Mike, still passed out and leaning against the door, made it difficult once more for Adam to get the older man out of the car. Opening the passenger door slowly, he reached a hand through the small crack, searching for a solid shoulder, bracing it, then was able to fully open the door to get the body out. The slight movement seemed to jerked Mike out of his sleep as a long yet quiet groan escaped his lips. "Uhh, where are we?" Mike asked, obvious grog caught in his throat, not even bothering to open his eyes. Adam chuckled with an awkward smile, "at your house, man." He replied as he started dragging the bigger body out of the car, taking one limp arm and handing it over his shoulders, "could you uhh, could you help me a bit?" Adam knew it was pointless to ask, but it couldn't hurt to ask. Mike made sounds of labored effort as they gingerly walked down the path towards the front door, the younger man surprised as Mike actually helped, even if it was just a slight.

Walking into the house from the front door, Adam expected bare minimal and undecorated place, he never would have expected the interior of the place to be so wide open yet so calming at the same time, and with plenty of decor which had looked homemade. A few months of knowing his best friend, and he felt like he wasn't even close to knowing everything about him. As he stood in the living room in stricken aww, he was kicked out of his trance when the heavy weight he was carrying had felt like it gained a few more pounds just by standing there. He turned his head to see that Mikes had fallen. _Poor guy, all he wants to do is sleep, and here I am keeping him up. _Adam thought to himself as he began scoping the place for a possible bed to lay the other man. But looking through the house, he came to realize that the place had two stories, assuming that all potential bedding resided upstairs. It was clear to Adam that he wasn't able to carry the bigger man up the stairs, he could barely carry him on flat surfaces. Continuing his search, his eyes rest upon a long white couch with matching cushion chairs facing towards it, making a circled living/talking space. Luckily there were throw pillows and a blanket that just so happened to be hanging off the back were present on the couch. "Guess where you're sleeping tonight." Adam mumbled, more to himself, but retrospect direction it towards Mike. Stumbling under the weight, he managed to get to the couch without falling over or to the ground. He tried to place Mike as gently as possible onto the couch without fully loosing his grip on him. Once he had the other man lying, he made sure his head was in a comfortable position with a pillow underneath and yanked the blanket off the backrest of the couch and carefully draped it around the still form.

The fact that he was so still had made Adam slightly uncomfortable, making him kneel down next to his head, placing the back of his hand underneath Mikes nose to check if he was still breathing. When life in his friend was affirmed, Adam just sat there for a minute, just staring at the rigid face. His jaw was locked as his brows furrowed, looking like his eyelids were being crammed together, as if he was in pain. Adams face tugged into an expression of uncertainly and concern, wishing there was more he could do for his hurting friend. Without even realizing or meaning to, Adam gave Mike something he knew that could sooth and comfort, Adam leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was a small and gentle touch to the lips with his own, holding it there for a moment before he knew what he was doing. He drew back quickly with a sharp intake of breath, bringing his fingers to his mouth to touch his tingling lips. Although is was not returned, Adam still felt that light spark that those surprisingly soft lips gave him.

Before he could do even more self damage to the unconscious body, he walked on his knees to one of the cushion chair and cradled into it, curling himself into it as much as he could, leaning his head back. Not realizing how tired he actually was, the darkness of sleep quickly started to consume him, his last thought before loosing conscious, _wonder how those lips feel while he's awake._


End file.
